The Silver Egg
by Tonks94
Summary: Laurel Potter finds a dragon egg and is transported to Alagaësia where she helps Eragon and Saphira in the war.OC/Eragon
1. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Character 1**

Laurel Potter walked up to the grave of her old mentor. It had been a year since the downfall of Voldemort and still Laurel couldn't find peace in killing the man that had taken everything from her. Her parents, friends and future. It was all gone. The only thing that kept her going was the studying sessions that she put herself though. Laurel read anything that she could get her hands on and even started to practice using a sword. As first she had thought it was funny, but after practicing she had found that she was good with a blade and it kept her fit.

After Laurel had realized that fitness was a good way to avoid people she had gone to the muggle world and had signed to for hand-to-hand combat. Her teacher, Bill, had hated her at first, making her do extra drills but after he had watched Laurel fight he had a change of heart and helped Laurel to become a better fighter. It was a relief to be able to walk around in the muggle world and be treated like everyone else and Laurel would go there as often as she could.

And the hours she spent reading and practicing magic let her escape from the hordes of witches and wizards that still watched her every step, wanting to see the girl-who-defeated-the-dark-Lord. Even Ron and Hermione had started to treat her differently. At first they wanted her to come to public places with them so that they would be in the paper, the mighty friends of Laurel Potter. But now it was more. They didn't talk to her at all and instead pushed the cameras over to them themselves. Laurel didn't mind the fact that she was left alone but pitied her friends and how they had fallen to the life of fame and fortune.

Laurel laughed harshly to herself.

They only liked her for her title, power and looks. Laurel had turned into a beautiful young woman. She had grown her dark hair so that it ran halfway down her back and from working out so much she had gotten a toned body that was drop dead gorgeous. On top of that she had her famous lightning bolt scar and her bright green and blue eyes.

With a quick spell laurel put some flowers at the ground next the grave. Laurel wished that Dumbledore was still here. He would know what to do. He always did.

With a sign Laurel walked back up to the castle. Before entering she pulled out her invisibility cloak, covered herself with it and walked quietly to her room. Laurel didn't live at the school, thank god but had a permanent room for whenever she wished to stay at the castle. She never stayed for long and when she stayed she visited the old headmasters up in Dumbledore's office. For some reason the room didn't open up to anyone but Laurel, even Professor McGonagall couldn't gain access to the office. It seemed that the office would always be Dumbledore's. Laurel agreed with that. The school needed to remember that without Dumbledore they wouldn't be here. No one gave credit to him when it was Dumbledore that showed Laurel what she needed to know in order to defeat Voldemort. But the entire wizarding world saw only Laurel and her work.

Laurel came out of her thoughts when she realized that she was standing outside the headmaster's office. Her feet had carried her there without her realizing. The door opened itself for her and Laurel looked around at the unchanged room. All of Dumbledore's stuff was the same and most of the headmasters in the pictures were sleeping.

Laurel didn't know why she had come here. She hated talking to Dumbledore's picture on the wall. It might look and talk like Dumbledore but it wasn't and it never would be the real Dumbledore.

She was about to turn around and walk back to her room when something caught her eyes. Laurel had never seen this before, she would have remembered. The stone was sitting on the desk. It was a perfect oval shape that was a shinning shade of silver, almost like diamonds or a star. As she looked closer she saw that tiny veins were running along the stone. Puzzled Laurel picked up the stone.

Where had it come from. No one else could get into the office and Laurel hadn't put it on the desk.

Tired, Laurel put her cloak back on and walked back to her room. She would deal with the stone later.

Laurel's room was hidden from everyone, including Hermione and Ron. She didn't trust them anymore. Her room was located on the third floor behind a painting of a potions lab. Instead of telling the password to a person she whispered it into the cauldron. The potion in the cauldron bubbled and the door swung open to reveal a bright, open room. The walls were painted in bright white with big windows that looked out to the lake. The carpet was a soft gold and light brown furniture covered the place. The place had a bathroom and bedroom.

Laurel could have eaten at the staff table, which was never or have a house elf bring her food. The staff and students rarely saw Laurel and sometimes never knew she was staying at Hogwarts.

Laurel walked over to the light brown leather couch and put the stone in the corner, she didn't want it to fall and break. She was surprising attached to the stone for some reason.

Drained Laurel flopped onto the couch next to the stone and fell asleep.

~~Break~~

Laurel woke up early in the morning, wondering why she was lying on the couch when she saw the stone on the ground. She panicked for a second.

Had the stone cracked? Laurel bent down and examined the stone and sighed in relieve when she found no chips or cracks on the beautiful stone.

She caught the time on his watch and quickly put the stone back on the couch. After a quick shower Laurel grabbed her cloak and ran down the stair case. Why did she have to be on the third floor? Laurel ran all the way to the apparation point outside of Hogwarts before apparating to a gym in England. Bill wouldn't be happy if she was late for his lesson.

Laurel apparated in the ally next to the gym and looked around to make sure that no one had seen her. She then used wandless magic to unshrink the gym bag that was in her pocket and walked casually down the street to the gym.

"You're late. That's twenty pushups." Bill shouted before grabbing his water bottle.

Laurel groans and looked at her watch. She was two minutes late!

"But I was only two minutes late."

"So that's only twenty pushups. I can't wait till you're twenty minutes late. Now get started." He barked before going off to do something before they started.

It took only a couple of minutes before Laurel finished. She wasn't tired but knew that Bill wouldn't let her leave until she was sweating and bruised. Fun.

Bill came back seconds after Laurel finished and they started to stretch. Once that was done Laurel moved into a defensive position, waiting for Bill to make the first move.

Laurel relaxed as the familiar moves flowed through her body, blocking every one of Bills punches and kicks before taking the defense and striking out and kicking. Her leg hit its mark and Bill limbed back.

Laurel smirked at Bill before taking advantage of his distraction and striking again. Bill dodged this time which was what Laurel wanted. Before Bill saw it coming Laurel jumped closer and grabbed his neck, slamming him down onto the ground. Lucky the ground was padded or else he would have hell of a headache.

All in all that took about ten minutes, a new goal for Laurel.

"Smart punk. You're getting better but you need to attack more." Bill said, shaking his head as if getting rid of a fly buzzing around his head. Laurel laughed.

Laurel helped him up and walked over to her bag, taking out her water bottle. After quickly gulping down some water Laurel went back to the middle of the room and she and Bill spent that next hour going over new moves and techniques.

Laurel limbed back into the ally way that she had come from after the lesson and apparated back to Hogwarts. Before going back to her room Laurel walked up to the hospital wing, hoping that Poppy was there.

Poppy had become one of Laurel's friends after the war and she was the main reason that she came back to the school besides visiting Dumbledore's grave. Ever since Laurel had started to learn hand to hand combat she had needed healing potions. Poppy had become Laurel's personal healer and gave her regular checkups. With all the times that Laurel came to the wing she had started to confide in her and she would listen to her without question.

"Laurel! What did he do to you this time?" Poppy fused over her, checking her arms and legs for any injures before grabbing some potions which she all but forced fed her.

Laurel spluttered after drinking one vile tasting potion and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She just hoped she would never find out what was in the potion.

"I'm fine how, Poppy. I've got a new record to. It took me ten minutes to beat him." Laurel said, smiling.

"Ten minutes, then why do you still have so many injuries?" Poppy muttered as she went to grab another potion.

"Thanks for healing me but I've got to go have a shower and eat something."

Poppy gave her one worried look before letting her go. "If you need anything just come by."

"I'll come see you later if you don't have any students to heal."She said as she walked back to her room.

As soon as the door swung open Laurel checked to make sure the stone was fine. To her relief the stone was still all right.

Laurel grabbed her clean cloths and went into her bathroom. Laurel had turned the bath into a swimming pool-like tub with bath taps surrounding it. The bath taps all run differently-colored water, bubbles, and foam, just like the prefects bathroom.

Laurel turned on her favorite tapes and swam around in the almost too hot water, loosening up her tight muscles. Despite Poppy's potions they were always tight and stiff after a lesson with Bill.

Laurel floated around for awhile, thinking about the stone. It was like it had come to her on purpose and for some reason she felt like she needed to protect it from imaginary foes. But the stone was hard, harder that anything she had felt before and it didn't feel like a stone. It was almost alive. But that was stupid; a stone wouldn't be alive so it had to be something else. Maybe it was a gift from a secret admirer. She had had them before but to their disappointment she had returned the gifts with no note. Laurel had felt a bit guilty for it but had pushed the feeling away. They would get over it.

Maybe she should ask Dumbledore's portrait, he could know something. Yes, she would do that. Dumbledore should at least be able to give her some information on a stone that was in his office. In fact Dumbledore had probably put it there for her for some reason. He did work in mysteries ways.

Laurel groaned out loud. It was so obvious. Dumbledore. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Dumbledore had somehow had the stone appear at a certain time and knew that Laurel would find it and no one else could come into the office so the stone couldn't be taken.

Laurel changed into her black robes and grabbed her cloak and wand.

She cursed under her breath. It was lunch time for the students and they were all walking towards the great hall. Laurel swerved and moved quickly in the crowd but didn't hit anyone for which she was thankful. She didn't want any of the students wondering why they had been bumped into when there was no one there. But maybe Laurel was just being paranoid.

Laurel entered the room and walked up to the portrait looking at Dumbledore with a face that said "I know you're up to something".

Dumbledore smiled at her and motioned with his hand to sit down. Laurel took a sit but not the headmaster's seat. That one would never be sat on again.

"Laurel, what brings you up here again." with his old grandfatherly smile.

"You're up to something."Laurel said.

"What would give you that impression Laurel?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it was you that left the stone on the desk."Laurel would never talk to the real Dumbledore like that but this portrait wasn't real.

"I didn't leave the stone on the desk." Dumbledore said with serenity.

"Sure you didn't." Laurel said with clear sarcasm. "It just magiced itself to your desk then."

"Yes it did. But Laurel if something good comes into your life don't just question it, just be happy that it came to you."

"Look I'm sorry for saying that but it was in your office. What was I suppose to think."

"It's all right."

Embarrassed Laurel quickly left. Because she was already out she decided to go and visit Poppy.

Laurel spent hours talking to Poppy and occasionally hid in her office when a student came in. By the time Laurel was back up in her room in was dark. Her grumbling stomach brought her to the fact that she had forgotten to eat. With a big dinner that night Laurel went to bed and fell asleep.

~~Break~~

The warm rays of the sun on her back woke Laurel up the next morning. The air was cool with the warm sun and a nice change from the cold that penetrated the stones in the castle. It was too early for her so after closing the curtains Laurel went back to sleep.

Laurel woke up abruptly the next time. She listened carefully and heard a distinct squeak. Laurel rolled out of her bed and landed on her feet and grabbed her wand from the bed side table.

It sounded like some sort of animal that was making the noise. A mouse or something maybe. Laurel crept into the lounge room and turned the light on. Laurel couldn't see any animal so she listened for the noise again. When the squeak came again Laurel walked over to the couch where the stone sat. She put her ear to the stone and heard the squeak again from the stone. Something was inside the stone. No, egg.

Laurel watched as the egg rolled on the couch until it dropped to the floor. Cracks began to run down the silver stone. Laurel leaned closer, curiosity taking over.

Bit by bit pieces of the egg dropped to the ground and an animal burst from the egg.

Wonder shone on Laurel's face as she watched the little dragon squeak and try to get up. The dragon was a shinning silver colour like the egg but more beautiful. The creature was noble and graceful with bone white claws, fangs and spikes which ran down its back. The dragon tried to balance but it's to big wings were making it hard for the little creature.

Laurel smiled as she watched the dragon explore her room and laughed when it hit the couch, squeaking. The noise brought Laurel to the dragons attention and it took a step towards her. Laurel reached out with her right hand and touched the dragons head.

Cold pain shot through her and Laurel dropped to the floor, unconscious.

**Ok Laurel does go to Eragon's world but in the next chapter. I didn't want Laurel to have to walk around with an egg and have everyone try and take it. Changed the story from Harry to Laurel because I wanted Eragon to fall in love with her. Hope you still like it. **

**Please review! **


	2. New beginning

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2- The Forest **

Laurel stirred as something nudged her side. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked into a part of deep silver eyes. Laurel watched as it tried to bury it's small head into her stomach and laughed at it. Hearing the noise the dragon turned around and squeaked before curling up next to her head.

Laurel sighed, it was just so cute. She went to pat the dragon but noticed that her hand was tingling. Puzzled she turned her hand around to find a shimmering white oval

She wondered what the scar meant and why the dragon had given it to her. Laurel didn't know much about dragons but she knew that they couldn't do this sort of thing. But then again dragon eggs didn't just pop to any place they wanted or transport people to forests Laurel thought as she looked around for the first time.

She was in a dense forest that looked hundreds of years old. It was nothing like the forbidden forest at Hogwarts. This place had an air of mystery and enticement, as well as danger. And if it was anything like the forest at Hogwarts than it could be filled with deadly animals and plants. But what most disturbed Laurel was the magic that surrounded the forest. There was more magic in the air than at Hogwarts and Hogwarts was filled with thousands of years of magical energy.

Laurel didn't want to spend any more time in the forest but there was something about it that called to her and something had changed inside of her.

A strange new power ran through her, making her stronger. Laurel had felt powerful before but nothing like this. It was like her magic had been increased tenfold and she felt physically stronger. Laurel didn't need to test her strength or speed but knew from her magic that she was stronger. Her senses were also stronger, she could see better, hear better and smell more. Everything was different with this new powerinside of her.She wondered why she hadn't felt it before.

Laurel gave the dragon a suspicious glance. Why did everything always happen to her? First the dragon transported them over to a forest, and then gave her a shiny scar thing and now it was affecting her magic and strength. But looking into the bright eyes of the dragon diminished Laurel's anger. She couldn't stay mad at the dragon when it acted like a scolded puppy.

"So little dragon, as much as I want to find out why you brought me here I think we should go." The dragon just tilted its silver head and squeaked at her. Laurel smiled at the creature. It was adorable.

Laurel grabbed the dragon and tried apparated to Hogsmead but nothing happened. Laurel tried again with the same result. Starting to panic Laurel put the dragon down and tried to summon a tree branch with her wand but still nothing happened.

In one second her anger got the better of her and she lashed out, punching a tree. Her hand plowed into the tree, breaking off a big chuck of it. Surprise took her anger and Laurel looked at her hand. It didn't even hurt from the blow.

"What have you done to me?" Laurel muttered to herself.

Bored and helpless Laurel watched as the dragon explored the forest. It squeaked whenever it found something exciting and would bring it over to Laurel. So far Laurel had gotten a piece of blue Mystic Topaz which the dragon had proudly given to her and a dead animal that Laurel couldn't name. The dragon tried to give it to her but Laurel gave it back and the dragon ate it. She'd also gotten a branch from a tree that the dragon pulled to her. Laurel had patted the dragon and thanked him or her for the presents.

Laurel still didn't know what gender that dragon was and she didn't want to go looking. That would be degrading for the dragon. The dragon was smart, smarter than any creature that Laurel had seen. She could enter the dragons mind and get it to understand her to some degree. The dragons mind was different from the minds of human or animal, it was alien but also gentle.

Laurel pushed an image of the dragon sleeping into the dragons mind and the dragon came to her and curled around her arm with its nose touching her new scar. Hopefully the dragon wouldn't bring anymore presents to her after a nice long sleep, though the gemstone was very pretty, Laurel thought as she patted the pocket with the rock in it.

Laurel knew that she couldn't stay here. She needed to get out of this forest and back to Hogwarts but without being able to apparate or use her wand Laurel was doomed. She'd probably get eaten by a huge beast or die of hunger and knowing her luck it would be the beast.

Laurel gave up on thinking about her death and closed her eyes. Something brushed against her consciousness. Laurel instantly put up walls around her mind and looked around for the mind invader but there was no one around besides the dragon that was sleeping.

The dragon. It had to be. Laurel looked down at the innocent looking creature and knew that she was right. Laurel had caught a brief glimpse of the dragons mind and knew that the dragon was dreaming from the semi-real looking images. But how had the dragon gotten into her mind. Laurel had never heard of any animal being able to use Legilimency but what the dragon did was different. It didn't invade Laurel's mind but put its emotions inside her mind. It was strange but Laurel and the dragon had some sort of link between them.

The dragon brushed against Laurel's mind again but this time Laurel let it. But as soon as she let her walls down she knew that it wasn't the dragon.

Laurel instantly made her mental walls stronger. But the other mind was already inside her mind and her walls crumbed and the mind entered.

Instead of a mind attack that Laurel expected an alien presence filtered across her mind.

_Fear not, Laurel. I'm a friend. _The voice was kind and truthful yet Laurel was still weary to trust him.

Who are you? Laurel thought.

_I'm Osthato Chetowa, the Mourning sage. And Togira Ikonoka, the Cripple Who Is Whole but call me Oromis. I sensed you and your dragon's presence and knew that you needed help._

You want to help me. Can you tell me where I' am.

_Well for starters you're not in your world._

What!

_Your dragon sensed that its rider wasn't in this world so it came to your world and found you. Then he or she transported the both of you here._

Laurel looked down at the sleeping dragon. How could something so small do such big magic?

If I'm not in my world than where am I and what am I going to do.

_You're in __Alagaësia and you are currently in __Ellesméra. But walk to my house so that I can explain everything to you in person. There is much to talk about._

Ok, but how do I get to your house.

_I live about an hour away from where you are. If you walk north you won't miss it._

With that the mind left. Laurel sighed in relief. Now she had somewhere to go and someone to explain everything. She wouldn't survive in this world on her own and she needed help.

Laurel picked up the still sleeping dragon, and started walking north or what her instincts told her was north.

Laurel walked through the forest, looking at plants that she had never seen before but that could be because she had never been interested in different types of trees. She also found that she could walk without noise, something that would have been impossible for her before without a silencing spell. And the animals in the forest didn't run from her when they saw her but looked at her with curiosity and interest.

Laurel had even tried to pat a deer that was grazing in a meadow but it was frightened by the dragon in Laurel's arms. It seemed that the deer was afraid of a little dragon but it did tell her that dragons were feared by animals and that when he or she was old enough that the deer would be the dragons prey.

Laurel wondered if the dragon could be raised without killing anyone. The dragon that Hagrid had tried to raise had been dangerous but this dragon seemed to be just like any young animal. The dragon quickly became attached to her when it couldn't find its mother and brought her things. Laurel knew that the dragon was going to be intelligent more so than a human. It was already able to communicate with her to some extent with its mind and Laurel knew that she could teach the dragon words so that it could talk back. It was really just like a human child.

Laurel had been walking for about half an hour before the dragon woke up in her arms and squeaked, wondering how it had gotten up there.

Laurel talked to the dragon in a soothing voice until it didn't squirm in her arms but instead climbed up onto her shoulder and sat there. Laurel was surprised at how balanced the dragon was when it didn't wobble at all.

Laurel took a break once they reached a small river flowing down a waterfall. Laurel and the dragon drank from the water which quenched there growing thirst. Laurel imaged the river as a holiday resort where people could come to. It was a perfect place for a holiday. Laurel wanted to stay for a bit so they ended up resting for awhile even though she wasn't tired.

Again the dragon walked around and went to the edge of the river. Laurel's marauders side kicked in and she walked quietly up to the dragon before picking it up.

"Let's see if you can swim." Laurel laughed. She walked into the water at knee deep and placed the dragon gently into the water. She didn't want to frighten the creature, she remembered when Dudley had pushed her into a pool once and she couldn't swim. It had been one of the most frightening expirences of Laurel's childhood and it had taken years to get back into the water.

The dragon moved its little legs in the water, wonder taking over its noble features as Laurel lowered it deeper into the water.

Laurel let go of the dragon and watched as it started to swim. The dragon began to swim around her and Laurel knew it wanted to get out. It was only a hatchling and needed rest. But who knew that dragons liked water. You never saw them just swimming in a lake somewhere. Laurel laughed as the dragon shook the water from its silver body.

After they had dried off Laurel began to walk again and hoped that the cripple who is whole wasn't expecting her to be at his house in an hour. More then forty minutes was up and Laurel still had another half hour before she reached her destination. She wanted to walk slowly so that the dragon had a smooth ride and so that she could take in all the nature around her.

Laurel walked with the dragon on her shoulder again for the creature wasn't strong enough to walk the distance. She did let the dragon walk for a bit but the large tree roots and underbrush had become too much for the hatchling.

After about half an hour of walking Laurel came to a clearing situated on the edge of a cliff. The cliff had run along the forest where Laurel had walked and Laurel didn't even see it because of the thickness of the forest.

Waiting in the clearing was an elf or what Laurel though was an elf. Elves didn't exist in her world except for house elves but clearly they existed in this world.

The elf/man had long silver hair and he looked like he was older than Dumbledore and that was saying something. It had something to do with his eyes which looked old and sad with compassion. Laurel had seen animals that lived for thousands of years and they had the same look in their eyes.

The elf smiled at her, knowing that she was startled by his appearance.

Laurel felt as if a new journey had begun. She had longed for something interesting to do at Hogwarts as her life had become very boring after Voldemort was gone. She didn't want the dark wizard back but a little excitement would have been good.

But it wasn't just about doing something exciting. It was also about being away from her fans and everyone that looked at her like they were her best friend when she hadn't even talked to the person. Everyone thought they knew her by reading the paper but now that she was gone she could start anew.

The elf motioned with his hand for Laurel to follow him and Laurel did. He led her to a low hut grown between the trunks of four trees.

Laurel was amazed at the hut. It was if the trees had grown right in the shape for the elf to live in. But what really stopped her in her tracks was the dragon that was standing next to the hut. It was huge and it would have been the colour of Felix Felicis if the potion had been as radiant as the sun. The scales shone like melted gold and Laurel knew that they were tough. She had felt the scales on the silver dragon and had been surprised at how strong they were.

The dragon leaned forward and looked at Laurel with one golden eye. **(I don't know if the dragon's eyes are the same colour as there scales.)**

_We are well met, Laurel Potter. I am Glaedr. _The dragon was male Laurel found from the tone of voice that rumbled through Laurel's mind.

Laurel stared at the imposing form in awe. The dragon could talk. That meant that her dragon would be able to so she could teach her dragon to talk. She wondered what the silver colored dragon's voice would be like.

Knowing that she shouldn't enter the dragons mind Laurel said out loud, "Thank you, Glaedr."

"Come, Laurel. We have much to discuss." Oromis said, walking into his house.

Laurel followed, perplexed.

**If you have not noticed already I changed the story so that Harry is now a girl and the dragon is now silver. I'm also pairing Laurel up with Eragon. I think they would make a great couple and it should be interesting to see now their relationship starts off. Hope you like the new story and sorry if you don't. **


	3. A changing fate

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Also I was reading the second chapter and I accidently wrote gold instead of sliver for the dragon's eyes. Sorry. **

"Welcome to my home," said Oromis as he walked inside, Laurel followed with the dragon in her arms. The elf's quarters were bare except for a few essentials that were necessary to live like food and hygiene. Two walls with cubbyholes that held hundreds of scrolls and next to the table hung a golden sheath which was the same colour as Glaedr's scales. There was also a matching sword with the blade the colour of iridescent bronze.

"Sit, make yourself comfortable." Oromis said.

Laurel hesitating before sitting down at the table and put the dragon on her lap but Oromis went into another room. He came back with something square in his hands.

"Before I explain everything there is something you must know." Oromis said before holding up the mirror that was in his hands.

Laurel gasped at what she saw. She looked so different. Her eyes were a brighter blue and green but the shape was still the same and her face was more angular and smooth with no marks or freckles and she still had a tan but it was softer and she had a faint glow around her. When she brushed her now shining dark hair back she saw to delicate pointy ears. She was beautiful.

"What happened to me? I look like you." Laurel gasped. She couldn't believe that this had happened, how has she gotten so beautiful. She wasn't vain but she liked this new look.

"It seems your dragon changed you so that you would be stronger." Oromis said.

"My dragon. What do you mean?" Laurel said, looking at the dragon that was sitting on her lap.

"This world must be different from your world. Dragons only hatch when they feel their rider."

"What do you mean rider." Laurel said. She faintly recalled him saying that she was a rider when he entered her mind.

Oromis launched into the history of the riders and this world. She listened in awe as he told her about Eragon and his dragon Saphira. Laurel wondered when she would get to meet them.

Just as Oromis was finished her dragon stared to fuss and squeak. Her mind touched the dragons and a deep hunger came from the dragon.

"I think the dragons hungry." Laurel said.

"Mm, Glaedr has just gone hunting and left his kill over by the steam next to the forest. I'll bring some meat for the dragon. It must be starving."

Oromis walk outside and Laurel was left with a fussing dragon.

"It's ok, little dragon. Oromis just went to get you something to eat." Laurel said to the dragon.

After about a minute Oromis came back in with strips of fresh meat. Laurel grimaced at the site. It was one thing to eat cooked meat and another to look at fresh from the deer meat or what she thought was deer meat.

Oromis handed the meat to her. Laurel almost flinched back as the soft bloody meat touched her hands. It was discussing.

"Now keep your hands flat and give it one piece at a time." He instructed. Laurel did what she was told and carefully felt the small dragon piece by piece.

At first the dragon just sniffed the meat that was in Laurels hand but after finding out that it was food it ate with gusto. The dragon ate all the pieces and was only looking a little full. The dragon must have been really hungry. Laurel felt bad that she hadn't thought of feeding the dragon when they were in the forest.

After the dragon was done it curled up and fell asleep on Laurels lap.

Laurel looked up to find Oromis watching them with a look a fondness on his face.

"What's going to happen now?" Laurel asked. After hearing about the war that was going on Laurel new that she would play a big part in it, however it played out.

"I will inform the queen that a new rider has been found. After you will begin your training. Eragon will need your help in the war. He is out numbered as it is." **(Story starts at the end of Eldest)**

"But won't people get suspicious that a half elf and human just appears out of the blue with a dragon."Laurel said.

Oromis sighed and had a thoughtful expression on his old face. After a while he said.

"You will say that you were a human that found the egg when it came to you. After it hatched you fell unconscious and when you woke up you were like this."

"What will my training be like?" Laurel asked. What would a dragon rider need to learn?

"Because we are so presses for time you will be training every day until you are a true dragon rider and as a rider you will be learning swordsmanship, magic and the ancient language. It's every lucky that we speak the same language as it is. It's going to help you a lot. You will also be learning the history of the world."

Laurel gasped. That was a lot to learn in a short amount of time. She hadn't gotten a real estimate on when she would be needed but from what she gathered it was very soon.

One thing that bothered Laurel was that she wasn't objecting to fighting in another war. Was this what she was really waiting for and why she had spent so much time learning how to fight? Was it meant to be?

"Do you know whether the dragon is a boy or a girl?" Laurel asked.

"There are no marking on dragons that you can use to distinguish the different sex but once your dragon starts to talk in about a month you will find out the gender." Oromis stated.

Laurel was about to ask something else when her sharp ears caught a sound. Someone was coming towards them. Laurel got exciting, hoping that it would be another elf.

"I have contacted the queen, Islanzadi. I thought it would be best if you met her privately instead of being surrounded by everyone."

A Queen, Laurel thought. What was she going to do? Did elves bow or salute. Laurel thought about it and settled for saying nothing.

On perfect timing Islanzadi entered the house and looked at Laurel, a hopeful expression on her beautiful face. She was the same but different than Oromis. With bright red lips and two dark eyebrows and dark hair she was everything that age had taken away from Oromis. Islanzadi wore a bright red tunic and a girdle of braided gold.

"Forgive me for staring but this a strange sight, another rider and dragon." Islanzadi breathed still shocked.

Laurel glanced at Oromis; she didn't know what to say.

Oromis launched into the story of how she found the dragon egg. Laurel nodded along and patted the dragon which woke up halfway through the story. Apparently Laurel had been a human that was lost in the forest and so on.

At the end the queen looked that the dragon and then at Laurel.

"You look like Eragon. When he changed he was half elf and half human as well." Islanzadi said. Again Laurel didn't know what to say.

"May I" Islanzadi asked.

"Of course, your majesty." Laurel replied. Islanzadi put her hand out to the dragon, letting it come to her when it wanted to. Slowly the dragon walked from Laurel's lap and into the queen's arms. Laurel didn't know what she was expecting but not this. The queen was cooing to the dragon in some strange language which Laurel released was the ancient language that Oromis had talk about.

"Oromis if you are done for the day with Laurel I will take her and her dragon to their room."Islanzadi said before walking outside. Laurel looked at Oromis once before following with the dragon back in her arms.

"Once you are settled in I will make the announcement that a new rider has been found. I thought it best if you weren't there to see the reaction. You have already been through enough for one day."

"Thank you." Laurel said, pleased that this Elvin queen was so considerate.

Lauren followed the elf through the forest. Laurel was still amazed at her new senses. She made barely any noise and could feel the plants and animals that lived in the forest.

Islanzadi led her to the base of a tree. The trunk was ridged by a delicate staircase that spiraled up to a series of rooms that were suspended in the tree's crown by a spray of branches.

"Wow, how did you make that?" Laurel said.

"We sing to the trees and reshape them. They are all still living." Islanzadi answered. "This is where the riders used to stay. Eragon lived in the leader's house while he stayed here. You can stay in one of the other houses that were built for the dragon riders."

Islanzadi choose a house that was near Eragon's and left her. Laurel walked up the stairs with the dragon in her arms. The little creature wouldn't be able to walk the whole way up. The stairs were steeper than Laurel was used to but she found that she had no difficult in walking up to her new house. When she reached the top Laurel found a trap door in the floor of one of the rooms. She climbed up and let the dragon down so that it could inspect their new home.

Laurel stood in a circular room with a statue of a dragon curled up sleeping in the middle. There were three screen doors in the room. After inspecting the rooms Laurel found that one was a dining room, another a close and the other a bedroom that overlooked the wide expanse of Du Weldenvarden.

There were no lights and after searching Laurel found a lantern from a hook in the ceiling. She felt so medieval. She walked into the bedroom and got a good look.

Laurel got a surprise when she saw that the wall had a hole in it. A very big hole in the shape of a teardrop. It must be for when the dragon got too big to use the door.

Inside the room was a bed, a fireplace and on the floor was a huge low-rimmed bowl lined with soft blankets which Laurel thought was for her dragon.

The dragon wondered into the room, its silver scales shining in the setting sun. It walked over to its bed before walking up to her bed and after flapping its long wings it managed to fly up onto the bed.

"I suppose you can sleep with me but as soon as you outgrow the bed you're on the floor." Laurel said.

Laurel went back to exploring and found a bathroom. She sighed in relief. Laurel had wondered if this house would have a bathroom but thankfully it did. It wasn't as good as the ones at Hogwarts but it was better than nothing. Laurel had a shower and dressed into some clean clothes that she had found on her bed. Laurel even grabbed a brush and began brushing out her long dark hair. It was so much softer than it used to be. As she brushed her hair back she looked at her forehead and gasped. There was nothing there, her scar was gone. A tear rolled down her cheek. It made her feel like she was finally free from her past. She wouldn't have to look in the mirror ever again and be reminded of what her life had been like before she had found the egg.

Laurel wiped her eyes and went back into the bedroom. The dragon sitting on the bed waiting for her. The miniature dragon looked so noble and graceful. Laurel wondered what it would look like when it would be old enough to ride.

Laurel decided to go to bed even though it was only around sun set. It felt like she had been up for days. She was tired from learning so much and from what Oromis had said she would be starting her training tomorrow and hell would begin.

Laurel curled up on the soft bed and stared at the sky. The dragon lay next to her with its tail curled around her arm.

~~Break~~

Laurel woke up the next morning and sighed. She was well rested and was ready for whatever the day brought at her.

Laurel walked out into the main room and found two trays of food filled with mostly fruit and some seed cakes. She was looking at the cakes when her dragon came out of their room and looked at the food.

The dragons mind entered her mind and she sensed a hunger from the dragon but also permission from the dragon. Laurel sent an image of the dragon eating and a happy emotion to the dragon and watched as it ate one whole tray before getting full. Laurel laughed before digging into her own tray.

After their breakfast Laurel didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go outside because she would get lost but also because she didn't want to encounter any unfriendly elves or animals. So she waited for someone to come get her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

**Short chapter. Sorry but I wanted to end it before anything interesting happens. Please review. The more reviews the quicker I'll update. BTW I'm going away for a week or two on Christmas so I will try to update as much as possible beforehand. **


End file.
